


Helium

by djarinscyare



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Era, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Helium - Freeform, M/M, Shenanigans, Thanks to Allie fir the idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djarinscyare/pseuds/djarinscyare
Summary: "Rey tricked me!" he whines and-Oh. That's hilarious, and adorable, and fucking hilarious-Crack. Poe inhales helium. Shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	Helium

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacerat03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerat03/gifts).



> For Allie, my new partner in all crack related crimes :)
> 
> Unedited, characters are owned by disney

Somewhere on base, there is a child screaming. Finn can't make out their words, only squeaky, indignant shouts, but it's driving him and Rose up the wall. 

_ "Stars, _ can someone corall that kid already?" Rose groans, and a clang alerts Finn that she has dropped her wrench in frustration. 

Finn is blindfolded, the soft pulsing of his lightsaber and the feel of the Force surrounding him as he works with the Marksman H the Leia had gifted to him. He's working on his Jedi training while simultaneously keeping Rose company as she works on one of the base's many broken water pumps.

While Finn will admit that the first few times of bathing outdoors with Poe, under the icy waterfall in a secluded little area of D'Qar's extensive jungle were fun, he would much rather go back to using the 'fresher now that he's covered head to toe in bug bites. Poe would say that "it builds character," and that bathing outdoors is "fun and sexy," but Finn begs to differ. He has mosquito bites in places mosquito bites should  _ never _ be.

So, all in all, he doesn't mind being out here with Rose in the heat and humidity of midday on D'Qar. Especially if it means he can go back to using the 'fresher attatched to the General's Suite he shares with Poe. 

Before he can go back to training, however, he hears Rey run in panting. "Before you all start yelling, this was Poe's idea, not mine. So… Remember that."

Finn sighs, lifting up the blindfold to see Rey out of breath and giggling, Poe trailing a few feet behind her with an indignant look on his face. 

"Rey tricked me!" he whines and-

_ Oh.  _ That's hilarious, and adorable, and  _ fucking hilarious- _ he stifles a laugh as to not offend his boyfriend.

Rose shoots out from behind the water pump, taking one look at Poe's distraught expression and bursting out laughing. 

"This is  _ not _ funny!" Poe stomps his foot, his voice high and squeaky. 

"What did you do this time?" Finn asks, pursing his lips at Poe, who is pouting. 

"I thought it would be funny to breathe some of the extra helium we have after Rose and Kaydel's wedding, and Rey dared me to, but she didn't tell me it can last for the entire day," he explains, sounding somewhat like a character in a holiday holo-drama they had watched together. Finn giggles, and Poe stomps again, "its not funny Finn!"

"It's  _ really  _ funny," Rose says, laughing at the way Poe goes to bury his face in Finn's shoulder. 

"Aww, baby," Finn kisses his forehead and scratches gently at his scalp, "it's kinda funny."

Poe frowns and mashes his foot down on Finn's as a way to get back at him, pouting with this cute, indignant look on his face, eyebrows drawn together. It's all very childish, all the whining, the stomping, and  _ definitely  _ the voice. Finn cant help but pick at him, just a little more. He loves him. Poe knows.

And Poe would do the same if their positions were flipped.

"You're sounding a bit like a child, Poe. You need a nap? Whatcha want little man?" Finn teases.  _ Stars, _ he's being ruthless, but it's fun to pick at Poe. It's so fun.

Poe growls at him, then pinches Finn's side and whines, loud and high pitched, "it isn't funny!"

"Babe, calm down," Finn snickers. "Do you need a juice box?"

Poe backs up and stares him down, and honestly? It strikes a bit of fear into Finn's heart. Then, of course, Poe speaks and the threatening image is shattered. "I am not a child, Finn," he says, raising his voice a little. 

"Well you're acting like one," Rey says back.

"I am not ACTING-" Poe is screaming now, and his voice raises an octave, "oh. Oh  _ god-" _

Rose doubles over with laughter, "that's priceless, oh god that's fucking  _ priceless," _ she wheezes.

From there, Poe, Rey and Rose dissolve into angry bickering, leaving Finn (as always) to be the mediator.

"Alright everybody, stop yelling!" They take one look at Finn, silent for a moment, and then resume their yelling, louder this time. "Hey! I said  _ stop yelling,"  _ Finn repeats. "General's orders."

_ That  _ got them silent. They gape at Finn, who is taking turns staring each of them down. 

"Damn, that was hot," Poe breaks the silence, and the girls giggle again.

Finn rolls his eyes, bending at the waist to haul Poe up over his shoulder, easy as can be. Poe bangs on his back, kicking his feet and yelling curses, but Finn doesn't mind. 

"As much fun as this is, I gotta get this kiddo down for a nap, he's getting a little cranky." Finn smiles and nods to Rey and Rose, ignoring Poe's protests. Finn manages to make it through the halls without incident, and flips Poe down onto their bed, smiling down at him. 

"I love you," Poe whisper-squeaks, his eyes soft and sincere, but the expression does nothing to convey seriousness with the high pitch of his voice. 

Finn laughs deep in his chest and Poe's lips turn down into a little pout, which is unfairly cute. His brow furrowed and he scrunches up his nose, reaching out for Finn. 

"Oh Finn, you wound me so," Finn does his level best impression of Squeaky-Poe, to which Poe forces a frown, but Finn can see the smile tugging at the corner of his lips. He dropps down onto the bed, straddling Poe's hips with a playful grin. "Come here and kiss me all over," he continues, "make love to me all evening lo-" 

Poe tackles him, flipping them over so he can lay on Finn's chest. "Quit making fun of me," he whines, snuggling into Finn. "No one's taking me serious, I got a resistance to run, dammit."

Finn understands that this is really bothering Poe, but  _ stars _ is it hard to keep a straight face. "Baby, If you want me to take you seriously, you gotta quit talking."

Poe props his chin up on Finn's chest, his lips pulled down into a frown. He lets his eyes pointedly flit down to Finn's lips, then back up at his eyes, eyebrow raised. 

_ Kiss me? _

Finn chuckles, rolling over so he can loom over Poe, propped up on one elbow. He tips Poe's jaw up just a little, runs his thumb over Poe's bottom lip, and kisses him slow and easy. "Love you," he whispers. 

"Love you too," Poe replies. 

And Finn, of course, collapses with a fit of laughter. 

"Dammit Finn!"

**Author's Note:**

> A comment would make my day, I'm posting this with public Wi-Fi while on vacation lmao


End file.
